Predicciones
by Karix7
Summary: En siete años Harry y Hermione habrán dejado de ser tus amigos. Será un cambio que afectará tu vida completamente... prepárate". Las palabras de Trewlaney provocan un gran impacto en Ron Weasley. ¿La predicción se hará realidad? ¿El final del trio dorado?


_**Disclaimer:** El pelirrojo, que nunca ha sido de mi cariño, es igualito al mejor amigo de la Rowling, según ella ha mencionado. Ella fue quien lo creó y quien se ha llevado los millones por ello. Yo simplemente quise que me ayudara en esta historia... nada más_

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud. Si es adicto al cannon, puede que aqui no lo encuentre... quien avisa..._

_Hola... **soy yo...** _

_Con esta historia que me persiguió hasta que fue escrita en este computador y subida a FF... aunque no he aparecido por los mundos cibernéticos con las actualizaciones de mis historias... perdón si las he dejado pendientes, pero debido a diferentes cosas no me ha sido posible. En esta ocasión tuve que dejar fluir la trama... se escribió solita... y... nuevamente pido perdón... ya veremos que dicen las musas respecto a los capítulos inconclusos... _

_**Para Feru**... porque el camino está lleno de errores, de aciertos, de sorpresas, de dolores... de muchas cosas... pero habrá que seguir... ¿te animas conmigo? ¿con nosotras?_

_No olviden visitar **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... __PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… _

_Besos desde la segunda estrella a la derecha, hogar permanente de esta pequeña y rechoncha autora..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

Por primera vez en su vida, Ron Weasley estaba frente a su platillo favorito, pero no podía probar bocado. Un nudo que surgió en su garganta se instaló en su estómago y eliminó de cuajo ese apetito voraz que lo caracterizaba. Sólo atinaba a mirar a Hermione y Harry, quienes estaban conversando animadamente acerca de una de las recientes bromas de los gemelos, una red de bombas de espuma en su sala común, que los tuvo entretenidos por horas jugando con sus compañeros. Ron no tenia ni siquiera la intención de opinar acerca de aquello. La broma fue divertida, pero esa mañana un encuentro desafortunado lo dejó en ese estado pensativo y angustiante a la vez. Un encuentro desafortunado le arruinó el día que pintaba para ser uno de los mejores de su vida.

**_Flashback_**

Se dirigía presuroso a la primera clase de la mañana, Transformaciones, cuando se encontró con la Profesora Trewlaney, a quien evitaba a toda costa porque recurrentemente hacía predicciones funestas, en donde siempre su vida corría peligro... un absurdo peligro. Cuando trató de esquivarla, con el pretexto de estar absorto en la lectura de camino a clases, sintió un grito que lo dejó de piedra.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! - la vidente parecía estar en un trance profundo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los costados - "En siete años Harry y Hermione habrán dejado de ser tus amigos. Será un cambio que afectará tu vida completamente... prepárate"

Quedó sorprendido, no entendiendo por qué diablos justo cuando iba tarde a una clase le pasaba ese tipo de cosas. Decidió apurar el paso y entrar a la clase justo antes de que la profesora Mc Gonagall comenzara la lección. Mientras corría, una sensación helada bajó por su espalda haciéndole sentir escalofríos, pero le restó importancia ante el posible castigo que recibiría si encontrase la puerta cerrada cuando llegara.

Apenas se sentó junto a Harry, y pasado el alivio de haber llegado a tiempo, sintió nuevamente algo que lo dejó inquieto. Las palabras de Trewlaney volvían nuevamente, como si fuera uno de los discos muggles de su padre que al rayarse repetian una y otra vez ciertas estrofas de las canciones.

-"Es la vieja loca que siempre presagia desgracias Ron... olvídalo" - se repetía mentalmente en su puesto y lamentó el que tuvieran dos horas de Transformaciones, porque el aburrimiento de la clase se confabulaba para que nuevamente las palabras de la "vieja loca" hicieran su trabajo. Taladrando su cerebro, su alma... haciéndolo sentir tan vulnerable... tan triste. ¿Por qué esta vez los presagios que antes lo hacian reir, ahora lo dejaban tan dolorido?

Porque ella había tocado uno de sus puntos débiles, digamos que la mitad de su Talón de Aquiles. En la lista de prioridades de Ron Weasley su familia estaba junto a sus amigos, al mismo nivel y sin discusiones. Harry y Hermione eran tan vitales para él como el asfixiante clan pelirrojo, y era por eso que el dichoso disco rayado hacia mella en su corazón.

-"Concéntrate en Mc Gonagall... concéntrate en Mc Gonagall... concéntrate en Mc Gonagall" - parecía un mantra para calmar su mente y poder seguir en clase sin querer arrancarse los pelos. Quizás si anotaba todo lo que dijese su profesora... esa sería la clave. Seguiría adelante con sus deberes y eliminaría todo vestigio de sus preocupaciones apenas terminaran esas dos malditas horas... que de algo sirviera prestar atención a clases.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-"Maldita Mc Gonagall, ni siquiera tu larga y latosa charla acerca de cómo diste tu examen para ser una metamorfomaga sirvió de algo" - apretaba y apretaba su tenedor como si quisiera convertirlo en parte de su mano, enojado por la sensación que lo mantenía en ese estado. Él es Ronald Weasley, no un cobarde que tiene miedo ante unas simples predicciones de una bruja de mala muerte.

Ni siquiera en sus peleas con el lado oscuro de la magia se ha sentido tan temeroso de perder a su gente. Ellos llegaron a su vida para instalarse con camas y petacas, entonces ¿qué sería tan poderoso para separarlos?. Tres personalidades tan distintas, pero tan complementarias a la vez, sus hermanos elegidos... no... definitivamente Trewlaney estaba errada...

Pero, pronto terminarían Hogwarts y eso sería el fin de sus días compartiendo sus vidas las veinticuatro horas del día. Las vacaciones habían sido solamente periodos cortos en que estaban alejados, porque siempre recibía la visita de sus amigos. El nudo que estaba en su estómago pasó hacia su garganta de súbito, haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran. ¿Lágrimas? no, eso definitivamente no era su estilo... simplemente su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Vio a Hermione y con ello los sueños de su adorable tirana del estudio para ser una abogada defensora de elfos domésticos. Definitivamente Merlín tenía algo demasiado bueno en mente para esa Loca. Llegaría muy alto, eso lo presentía desde que asomó su carita en su compartimiento del expreso e inició una charla en la que destacaba su sapiencia. Cuando salga de Hogwarts definitivamente se la pelearán las más prestigiosas universidades mágicas de todo el mundo... entonces... ella se irá... ¿volverá a verla?

Y Harry, él derrotará a Voldemort, si o si, no hay peros que valgan para su amigo el valiente a toda prueba. No se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza y nunca lo hará, la vida en la alacena debajo de la escalera ha sido suficiente para llevarse consigo los posibles atisbos de vanidad. Quiere ser auror y cree que definitivamente tiene pasta para ello, porque ha forjado su talento a punta de puro esfuerzo personal. Ya le han llegado cartas de parte de diferentes casas de estudio de Inglaterra y otras partes también requiriendo su matrícula. El "niño que vivió" ya ha dado prueba de su fama, por lo que tenerlo en sus aulas sería un honor y sello de prestigio... un futuro muy tentador... ¿entonces el también se marchará lejos?

¿Y quien es Ron Weasley? ¿Qué talento tiene? demasiadas preguntas para un atribulado corazón. Con suerte podía con su vida de estudiante en Hogwarts y dudaba si podía ir a alguna institución de estudios superiores. Él simplemente vivía la vida, bueno... sobrevivía, y no se había preguntado mayormente por su futuro. Cuando ellos se fueran, ¿él seguirá en el mismo lugar? ¿por qué la sensación de no compatibilizar en el futuro lo asusta aún más?. La sensación de como los caminos se dividen es desgarradora y la vista está tan empañada que ni siquiera puede ver que su mano está morada por el esfuerzo de apretar el tenedor...

- ¡Ron!, ¿qué te pasa? - era Hermione que se había levantado presurosa y se acercaba para liberarlo del tenedor, abrazándolo por la espalda - te ves terrible, debemos ir a la enfermería. Ya me temía que tenías algo raro, apenas si te diste cuenta que había pastel de arándanos, tu favorito. ¡Harry! ayúdame a llevar a este inconsciente para que vea a Madame Pomfrey, como te niegues vas a ver por qué mi madre me puso Jane de segundo nombre.

Harry estaba sentado junto a él y lucía aún más preocupado que su amiga. Suavemente lo había ayudado a ponerse en pie, librándolo del abrazo de su amiga y lo sostenía para que no cayera.

El pelirrojo en ese momento volvió a la vida, como si lo hubieran sacado de un tirón de la peor de las pesadillas. Los miró a la cara y simplemente los agarró como pudo para abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Era imperioso demostrarles en un solo apretón cuanto era el cariño que sentía por ellos. Aquellos que sin ser unidos por lazos de sangre, han expuesto sus vidas con tal de protegerlo. La de los cabellos alborotados que ha sacrificado noches de sueño por ayudarlo a superar sus calificaciones y el ojiverde que lo acompaña en las tardes de Quidditch haciéndole sentir que son un equipo. Son el trio dorado por merlín y si tienen que separar sus caminos, eso se verá en su momento y no sufrirá por adelantado. El hoy es lo que importa y más lo que sienten sus corazones... la lealtad a toda prueba y la confianza que se tienen ha sido su soporte y lo es aún... paso a pasito se han hecho camino en medio de todo... de todos y siguen avanzando... y desea con toda el alma que sigan así por la eternidad.

- ¿Saben que no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente? - dijo en medio de los sonidos de incomodidad de Harry y Hermione, quienes se trataban de liberar inútilmente de su abrazo - los quiero tanto... que definitivamente tendría que venir quinientos Voldemort para sacarlos de mi vida.

- ¡Ron! - fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir, aliviados ante la repentina recuperación de su amigo. Por más que trataron el resto de la tarde de obtener información acerca del repentino malestar y posterior ataque amoroso del pelirrojo, no consiguieron más que apretones y palmetazos cariñosos de parte de éste. Lo dejaron ser y siguieron con sus vidas, total... todos tenían su dia fuera de este mundo y precisamente a él le había tocado hoy.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_Y el destino se hizo presente... _

_Las palabras de Trewlaney no eran parte de su acostumbrada locura..._

_Siete años después se convirtieron en pura realidad..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_Siete años exactos, después de esa confusa mañana en Hogwarts... Harry y Hermione dejaron de ser sus amigos... la vida cambió de forma impresionante..._

_Siete años exactos... recordó un pelirrojo, quien revivió aquel disco rayado que aterrorizó su cabeza aquel día y que ahora era música para sus oídos... _

_Porque siete años después, exactamente a la misma hora que le fue anunciado su destino... su vida cambió... estaba en una ceremonia mágica... en que él y Hermione Granger decían el clásico "sí, acepto", al lado de unos melosos Harry y Ginny que también contraían el sagrado vínculo._

_Ya no son sus amigos... **ahora son parte de su familia**... de la **gran y asfixiante familia Weasley**..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

__

_¿Les gustó?_

Ojalá que sí...

_Las cosas de la vida... _

_¿Quien puede predecir el futuro con exactitud?_

_Si alguien sabe de ese espécimen prodigioso... avise... _

_Por mientras prefiero seguir por el sendero..._

_¿Vamos?_


End file.
